


RULES

by DoStEr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoStEr/pseuds/DoStEr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unofficial one-shot (one parted story). It contains some kind of unofficial dark scenes about Akaashi and his family but also a little fluff at the end. BokuAka is Bokuto Kotaru x Akaashi Keiji (Boy x Boy if you don't want to read please leave this story. Thank you.) from the Manga/Anime Haikyuu!! . The manga and characters belong to Furudate-sensei not me! I only own the plot. Please enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	RULES

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial one-shot (one parted story). It contains some kind of unofficial dark scenes about Akaashi and his family but also a little fluff at the end. BokuAka is Bokuto Kotaru x Akaashi Keiji (Boy x Boy if you don't want to read please leave this story. Thank you.) from the Manga/Anime Haikyuu!! . The manga and characters belong to Furudate-sensei not me! I only own the plot. Please enjoy!!!

RULES

First: No embarrassing/sexual nicknames in front of the others.

Second: No hugs/kisses in front of the others.

Third: No sexual innuendos.

Akaashi's P.O.V.

He broke the rules again. I can't believe it. And in front of everyone in the training camp! There are only three rules and he broke two of them at once! At least he did not break the third rule. He would have made everything to obvious if he did.

~Flashback~

"Hey, HEY Akaashi! Did you see how I broke through the three blockers?! "Bokuto shouted like I was miles away while I was next to him. "Yes, Bokuto-san. I saw." Why can't he stay quite at least for a minute.

The whole team walked out of the court, towards our two managers to get our bottles and towels. While I was drinking from my bottle I didn't notice Bokuto coming from behind. He hugged me from behind and whispered "You seem kinda down. Are you alright, babe?" I heard him smirk while he called me 'babe'. I broke free from his hug, turned around to face him and then slapped him. I actually slapped him harder than I wanted to but I didn't really care. Almost everyone was now looking at us shocked. He was shocked too. He touched his cheek and mumbled "Sorry." I walked out outside and sat on the stairs sighing.

~End of Flashback~

I sigh remembering what happened yesterday. I haven't talked to Bokuto since then nor has he. He is quitter than usual but fortunately he is not dejected. I noticed though that sometimes he spikes the ball with less force and sometimes with too much force.

"Seriously, what happened between you two?" Konoha said while sitting next to me.

"He knows well what he did. He could at least come and apologize." I said sighing.

"Come on! He can't have done something that bad." Konoha stood up. "You two better get over this soon. It will affect the team." He ruffled my hair and then walked in the gym. I stood up and walked in the gym too since the break ended.

~Time skip brought to you by Akaashi's nice legs~

Bokuto's P.O.V.

I walked in the room where we are sleeping. We, third years, just finished taking our bath. As I was walking to my futon I saw Akaashi laying on his futon, on his belly, playing games on his phone. Probably. I bit my lower lip remembering what I did yesterday. I knew that Akaashi was way too much angry even though he kept his stoic face. He made those rules because he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. Not from me but from society and especially from his family.

His parents are really strict. They are the reason why Akaashi has high grades in school. They force him to study. Akaashi told me that even his old friends were selected by his parents. The only thing that he choosed to do on his own was volleyball. I'm actually really happy that we have volleyball in common since it's something he isn't forced to do and we both enjoy doing.

I sighed and shook my head to make my negative thoughts go away. I walked towards Akaashi and squated in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Can we talk? You know about what." I said (even though it seemed more like a whisper) looking at the ground and then back to him to actually meet his beautiful, green eyes.

He sighed heavily exiting his game, turning off his phone and then standing up. "Sure. Lead the way." He said keeping his stoic face on.

I stood up too and exited the room with Akaashi following from behind.A small smile creeped on my lips. We went outside and I turned to face him. He was looking at me with anger. I could see it in his eyes.

I nervously scrapped the back of my neck avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry for what I did. Even though you told me not to do those three simple things and even though you told me how you feel about it I still went ahead and did them. I'm really sorry." I apologized while looking at the floor.

"Look at me. Look me in the eyes and then apologize." He said with a really harsh tone. A tone I had never heard from Akaashi.

I closed my eyes while saying "I'm really sorry Akaa-" He cut me off by hugging me. I was dumb-founded. I awkwardly hugged him back.

"There's no need to apologize again Bokuto-san. It's okay. I was harsh towards you. I shouldn't have made those stupid rules anyway. There can't be rules and conditions in a relationship. I'm the one who needs to be sorry and I am sorry."

Akaashi's P.O.V.

"I'm really sorry Akaa-" I cut him off by hugging him. He hugged me back.

"There's no need to apologize again Bokuto-san. It's okay. I was harsh towards you. I shouldn't have made those stupid rules anyway. There can't be rules and conditions in a relationship. I'm the one who needs to be sorry and I am sorry." I could feel some of my tears rolling down my checks so I placed my face on his shoulder.

"We both know the reason for these rules and you know it better than anyone." Bokuto said and patted my head.

"I could have disagreed to them if I wanted to, but I agreed. There's no need for you to apologize." He added now playing with my hair.

"Rules exist for a reason, so it's better if we don't break them." He finished and then broke the hug and with his hands made me face him while he whipped off my tears. I leaned towards his left hand while grabbing it with my right one. I closed my eyes relaxing to his touch. I wished we could stay like that forever. There were no anger, sadness, fear or anything. There was only perfect harmony.

I then opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and head and pulled him closer to my face. "But what if you can move forward and have an even better life by breaking the rules? How about you break me when we get back from the training camp too, babe?" I didn't give him a chance to reply. I kissed him the exact same moment I ended my sentence.

With that I had finally broke all the rules at once. A embarrassing or sexual nick name, a kiss and a hug and also a sexual innuendos. All of them while there was a pretty big chance of someone hearing us. But I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I was with the person that I mostly loved and still love and nothing could ruin the moment.

We broke the kiss because of the need for oxygen. Our foreheads were touching and we were panting like crazy. There was only the sound of us panting. Nothing else. When we had both calmed down Bokuto broke the silence. "You know what Akaashi? You must be my sOWLmate." He said and laughed at his cheesy comment. I smiled at him and responded with a "Yeah, I knOWL."

We both started laughing. "I love you Akaa- No Keiji." He smiled brightly at me and I pecked his lips. "I love you too, Kotaru." I smiled back.

"Bokuto! Akaashi! Where the heck are you?" We both heard someone shouting.The voice was familiar. We then saw Konoha running towards us. He stopped right in front of us panting like crazy.

"I've been looking for you for I don't even know how long! Come on it's bedtime. Young children should go to bed early you know." After he finished what he said he turned around his back now facing us, and probably feeling proud about insult or whatever this 'Young children' thing was. Right before I could take a step forward Bokuto yelled "Konoha! Don't act like you're our mum! You know Akaashi is the team mum. Also we're not children!"

I got really flustered from what he said. "What makes me the team mum?" I shouted to Bokuto.

"You worry about us and watch us really closely like how a mother would!"He shouted back. He actually had a good point. I just sighed and I actually heard another person sigh. I turned to Konoha. He was looking at us and then motion us to follow him back inside. He turned around and said "If Akaashi is the team mum then what are you Bokuto? The team dad?" I could hear him chuckle and smirk. I got even more flustered and turned to face Bokuto. He looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Well yeah! I am! I am the best team dad!" He then started to pull me by my wrist and we went inside leaving Konoha behind. No one was actually sleeping. They were just laying on their futons chatting with each other or just on their phone.

After about a minute Konoha walked in. 'Thank you for waiting for me' was written all over his face. "Hey Konoha! They came back." Komi yelled-whispered in case anyone was sleeping.

"I know! I told them to!" He yelled-whispered back full of anger."Well then. Good night." Komi whispered and turned around to sleep not wanting to deal with an angry Konoha.

My futon was across Bokuto's. We both silently laughed at how much angry Konoha was. He then mouthed me 'Good night Keiji. I love you!' and send me a heart sign. I mouthed back 'I love you too, Kotaru. Goodnight.' and blew him a kiss. Then the both of us went to sleep.

~Time skip to the day they return from the training camp~

Slap

The sound echoed through the room. Who slapped who? My father sapped me.Why? Because I just told him I'm gay and I'm in a relationship with a male. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" He yelled.

I did as I was told and went to my room. The only thing that hurt was my cheek. I now feel sorry for slapping Bokuto at the training camp. I chuckled to myself. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message from Bokuto.

'Hey Keiji! Did you tell your parents? If you did, how did it go?' I smiled noticing that he has been using my first name a lot after that night. We had agreed that I would tell my parents today. He had already told his since we started dating.

'I want to apologize for slapping you that hard at the training camp, Kotaru.' I sent him only that to see if he could understand what had happened on his own.

'It's okay. You don't need to apologize about that. How do you even remember that?' As I expected. He didn't got it. I wasn't that obvious too, so there wasn't a chance.

Bokuto's P.O.V.

'I want to apologize for slapping you that hard at the training camp, Kotaru.' Huh?! How does he even remember that?

'It's okay. You don't need to apologize about that. How do you even remember that?'

'Well then, I'll just say what exactly happened. I told my parents, they were really shocked and my father slapped me. That's all. They actually reacted calmer than how I expected them to react.' What?! His father slapped him? And why is he even that calm about that?!

'Why are you so calm? Your father just slapped you! At least try to look shocked!' Should I ask him if I can go over? I don't think he should be alone at a situation like this.

'That has happened before too so I'm not really shocked. Do you mind if I come over?'

Akaashi's P.O.V.

'That has happened before too so I'm not really shocked. Do you mind if I come over?' He will probably say yes. At least with him I won't feel rejected.

The fact that this has happened before and reaches the point that it doesn't shock me anymore is even more shocking.

'Sure! I don't mind. Do you want to meet somewhere and then go together?' He actually has some good ideas.

'Well then, see you there.' I turned off my phone and walked downstairs. I wore my shoes and left not bothering to tell my parents that I'm leaving.

Bokuto's P.O.V.

'Well then, see you there.'

When I saw the message a big smile was painted on my face. I went downstairs, wore my shoes and yelled to my parents"I'm going out for now. I'll be back with Akaashi, but I don't know exactly when." I got an "Okay!" for an answer and then headed out. I had told my parents about me and Akaashi a long while ago.They didn't have a problem with it. Since it made me happy they were happy too. That's what they told me, but Akaashi's parents are way too different from mine.

After ten minutes I arrived there. There is the place where we started hanging out last year.

Last year , when our first practice was over, me, Komi and Konoha came to this park and saw Akaashi sitting on a bench. He was probably doodling or writing something on his notebook. We recognized him since he had showed up at practice. We then agreed to go and talk to him and hang out if he wanted to. He actually wanted to. And since it was only the first days of school we all didn't have homework so that's probably why he wanted to. Or I can say allowed to. He didn't tell us though about his parents.

At first it was kinda awkward but we actually got along pretty well.

The next day I ate lunch with him at school and then made that a daily routine.

I was smiling because of the nice memories that went through my mind, and I went and sat on the bench Akaashi was sitting when we met. Only a few minutes had passed and I was still thinking about all the funny moments we had until now with a smile still painted on my gorgeous-but-not-as-gorgerous-as-Akaashi's face.

Akaashi's P.O.V

I finally reached the park. The only thing that was in my mind was Bokuto. Nothing else. I wanted to see him really badly. I saw Bokuto smiling to himself and probably daydreaming or something. I walked closer and hugged him from behind, making him jump on his seat.

"Stop smiling to yourself. People will think that you are a pervert or something since kids are all over the place." I smiled a little seeing kids all around the place but then my smile faded away dark thoughts taking over my mind.

Bokuto's P.O.V

While I was just sitting there, looking at nowhere someone hugged me from behind. I jumped on my seat from being stradelled but I calmed down when I saw Akaashi.

"Stop smiling to yourself. People will think that you are a pervert or something since kids are all over the place." He said and I was about to tell him that I wasn't smiling or anything but I didn't. I was muted by the beautiful face he was making. He was slightly smiling seeing the kids running around. Then his smile disappeared. I didn't know exactly why but something went through my mind. I shook my head and patted the empty spot next to me for him to sit. He sat next to me. Like literally next to me. There was not even a millimeter between us. He then leaned his head towards me and placed it on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright? Wanna ta-" I said as I turned to look at the half of his face but I cut myself off when I saw his right cheek bruised. I grabbed his face and checked his right cheek.

I didn't know what to say. I just kissed his cheek and hugged him. He immediately hugged me back and buried his face to the crook of my neck. I patted his back and planted kisses on his head.  
"You can cry if you want. It's better if you take it out. You'll feel relieved." I then heard giggles coming from Akaashi. I swear for a moment I thought it was an angel!

Akaashi's P.O.V

I started giggling by the fact that Bokuto thought I was going to cry. I won't lie. I was sad. I wanted to cry. I wanted someone to hug me. But then I realized that it wasn't worth it. Even if my parents didn't accept me, Bokuto did. And that was all that mattered.

"Nahh... They are not worth my time." I looked up to see Bokuto with a slightly confused look on his face. I pecked his lips, smiled and hugged him tightly.

Bokuto's P.O.V. (Sorry for the many P.O.V changes)

He looked at me, pecked my lips, smiled and then hugged me tightly. I was dumb-founded. He was officially an angel. I hugged him back even more tightly and said "No one deserves your time Keiji! You are way too perfect to be true!"

He hugged me a little tighter and mumbled a "Shut up." He was flustered. I grinned to myself and then broke the hug.

I stared into his eyes even though he didn't want to make eye contact. "Do you want to go home or just walk around here together? You know I can't sit down for too long." I asked giving more emphasis on the walking around part since I wanted to drain my energy.

He stood up and took my hand pulling me up. "Let's just walk for now."

We walked around the park and 'accidentally' reached our favorite café. Well since it happened for us to be there we bought some sweets and then went to my house. We went upstairs to my room and we just sat there eating and chatting. I couldn't stop staring at Akaashi's bruised cheek. Why would his father do that to his own son?! I was really angry and I just wanted to forget what had happened, but there was I nit taking my eyes off Akaashi's cheek hoping it would immediately heal.

Akaashi noticed me staring and put his hand over it. "Kotaru please stop starring. It makes me feel uncomfortable." He said while looking at the floor.

"Sorry" I mumbled while I looked away. My volleyball uniform then caught my attention. I then remembered all the events that occurred at the training camp. I frown at the memory of Akaashi being sad and angry but I smiled at the thought that I act must mean a lot to him because if I didn't then he would have broken up with me already.

"Stop frowning and smiling. It's creepy." He said chuckling.

"Huuuuh?! I'm not creepy! I'm just happy that we are still together even though we have had many arguments." I shouted and probably it came a little harsh since Akaashi flinched and backed away lightly. Or maybe he did that because I shouted way to loud.

"Ehh... Sorry for shouting." I scrapped the back of my neck while giving him a smile. Probably a goofy one since I was too embarrassed from shouting those things really loud.

"It's okay." He said while looking away, avoiding eye contact with me. I then went back to my thoughts. The first thing that came into my mind was Akaashi's line, with which he broke the three rules  
"But what if you can move forward and have an even better life by breaking the rules? How about you break me when we get back from the training camp too, babe?"

I grinned to myself thinking that he actually went against his parents, mainly for him, but actually for me too. Then it hit me.  
"How about you break me when we get back from the training camp too, babe?"  
I felt the temperature on my face rising realizing that he called me babe.

And then..! It hit me again. He actually asked me to do it when we came back from the training camp. And now we are back, alone in my room. I peeked from the corner of my eye to see what Akaashi was doing and I caught him staring at me with a blank face. Or maybe he caught me peeking.

"Why are you starring at me? Did I do something? Again?" I mumbled the last part, looking away and then making eye contact with him.

"You look cute. That's why." I got even more flustered from his straightforwardness. "And what are you flustered for?" He asked and I didn't know how to answer to that.

"You were looking at me in a weird way and then for your straightforwardness."

"Really? You get flustered from this? Now tell me the real reason." He ended with a smirk like he knew what I was thinking earlier.

"Ehh... Do you remember that night?" I felt the urge to tell him the truth. Even though we have done it before it is really embarrassing to bring up this specific subject.

"Yes. What about it?" His smirk never fading off. He placed his hands on the coffee table and then rested his head on top of his hands never breaking eye contact with me.

"Well- " I paused not knowing how to go on. His piercing gaze made me even more anxious, but at the same time more turned on.

"Just forget it." I have up turning my gaze to the opposite direction to break eye contact with him  
"You know, if you were not that embarrassed and you actually asked me, I would have agreed. But if you don't want to then I guess I will have to wait."

'What?! He actually had the same idea and he did not help me get out of my uncomfortable situation?!' I kind of got a little angry as the thought crossed my mind, but then I realized that I he actually did help me. He was just teasing me. I turned to look at him and he was still looking at me, this time not with a smirk, but with last full eyes!

I could not help it. I jumped across the coffee table and landed on top of him. I kissed him and he kissed me back. We got more heated and as we were ready to start taking off our clothes my mum knocked on the door.

"Kotaru, I am sorry if I am bothering you, I am going to get groceries. Do you need anything?"

I look at Akaashi, who was still underneath me, and asked in a whisper "Do we need rubbers?" He face palmed as a response and I kind of yelled my answer to my mum. "I don't think so. I will just text you if remember anything!" She replied with an "Alright" and then left.

Again, I turned to Akaashi and whispered "That kind of killed the mood. Do you want to stop?" I was kind of afraid that he would say yes since I did NOT want to even think about stopping at that moment.

"Not at all. Go on Kotaru." Yes! The reply I wanted. As he finished his sentence he pecked me on the lips and then kissed me roughly. The night continued without interruptions. It was just the two of us. Nothing else existed for us.

~Time skip~

Akaashi's P.O.V.

I woke up from the sound of something made of glass falling and then breaking. I opened my eyes and sat up. Bokuto was sleeping next to me half naked. I looked around and saw nothing on the floor except of our clothes. I smiled to myself remembering what happened yesterday. From the moment we met until now he was always standing by me, supporting and making me with all he had. Unlike my parents. Then my eyes spotted the coffee table. Remembering the sweets we got I actually got a little hun-!!!

Wait!!! We didn't clean up! We just ate and then did what we did. The plates were on the table when we fell asleep! Really?! Probably his mother came and took them today while we were both sleeping. The fact that she probably saw us half naked and messily huggingneach other made my face heat up. Probably I am red as a tomato right now. I then got off the bed to find my bag. After finding it I searched through it for my phone. I couldn't find it. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. Well not just someone, Bokuto did. I turned around and saw his half asleep face with a small smile on it. I pecked his lips and told him good morning.

"Are you looking for this?" His eyes now half opened giving a seductive look, a smirk and of course my phone on his left hand since he was still hugging me with his right one.

"I was, thank you, why did you take it and what did you do?" I tried to grab it but he just threw it on the bed, fortunately it didn't fall onto the ground and brake, and he just hugged me tightly with both of his hands, putting his head on my shoulder.

He whispered "Nothing bad. I only changed you background and took some pictures." I hugged him back even though I was mad at him since he probably took some embarrassing photos of me, probably while I was sleeping I made a weird and funny face and he took a photo of it, but I didn't really mind.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered to him trying to sound comforting in any case he was upset.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just getting energy for volleyball practice." He looked up at me and gave me a goofy smile.

I smiled back at him and whispered "Okay..."

.......

Then realization hit me. "We have practice today?!!" I freed my self from the hug and hold him from the shoulders.

"No we don't!!! I guessed you would want to practice today. Just the two of us." Relaxed that we didn't have practice, I sighed but seeing him wiggling his eyebrows as he reached the "just the two of us" part made me want to hit him. I just flicked his forehead and left him whining in 'pain' as I picked up my clothes.

"I should better go home. I will text you about the time to go to school for practice. I will inform the others too in case they want to join." I said I put on my pants and then my T-shirt. Even though I don't want to I still have to go. Not because of my parents, but because I live there. I grabbed my phone and put it inside my bag and then went in front of the big mirror which was place on the wall, with some drawers beneath it. I fixed my self so I could go outside. I turned around and saw Bokuto fully dressed.

"I'm going to walk with you until we reach the park." He stated not making eye contact with me. I just nodded a yes.

We left the room and when we reached the end of the stairs, his mother heard us and called us to eat breakfast. Bokuto didn't look at me. He just motioned me to follow him in the kitchen. I didn't know how to react nor how to answer so I just followed him. We didn't talk much during breakfast. The only conversations we had were started from his mother, who was eating breakfast with us, about the training camp. The room was constantly filled with silence and awkwardness. When we finished we got up and left. The walk was the same too. When we parted he waves at me with a small and fake smile and immediately turned around and walked away hurriedly.

I turned around too, and left. I took out my phone out my phone to text the others about practice but when I unlocked it I saw the background. I got really flustered seeing it was a picture of me sleeping and Bokuto on top of me kissing my cheek. At least I wasn't drooling or anything. I immediately clicked on the Gallery app to change the background. I went to the camera roll and it was full of pictures of me and Bokuto or just me from last night. I took a look at them and a picture with Bokuto writing something on my back caught my attention. I couldn't see what he was writing because the picture was blurry. I exited the app and turned off my phone.

When I reached my home I quickly unlocked the door and went inside. As I was taking my shoes off I stated that I was home but then remembered that my parents were off to work. I left my bag at the stairs and took my T-shirt off. I went tontge bathroom so could see what was written on my back. When I saw it, I froze. I was shocked, but then the shock turned into sadness. My eyes teared up and it didn't take long for my tears to roll down. After a few minutes of crying I wiped the tears that remained on my face off and put on my T-shirt again. I then remembered that I hadn't texted the other team members about practice. I quickly made a group on Line with all the members and send the message with the time. All of them declined though. Except from Bokuto. I slightly laughed from their complains and the names they called me and Bokuto. The "volleyball nerds" and "go marry a volleyball" messages caught mostly my eye. I then started laughing. There was still half an hour for practice and I didn't have anything to do so I just scrolled through the photos Bokuto had taken. There was a sad smile on my face that wouldn't leave.

Ten minutes later I got ready and left for school. I texted Bokuto that I was already on my way and that he should get ready too. He told me that he was ready and he just left from his home.

Bokuto's P.O.V.

'How am I supposed to face him? What if he read what I wrote??? I'm way too embarrassed to look at him...' I couldn't stop thinking about what I am going to do when I see him. I was already acting weird later this morning so he must have figure out that I did something. Shit! I even took a photo with it and I told him that I took photos with his phone... I shouldn't have written that. It will probably upset him if he hasn't read already. I'm screwed. Maybe I should call Kuroo and ask for advice even though it will make everything worse if I follow it. I have nothing to lose though. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called him.

"What do you want?" He groaned. I probably woke him up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Can you talk? I need advice."

"- If you make it qui-  
\- Shut up Kuro.  
\- Sorry Kenma.  
\- quick."

" Sounds like someone had fun last night." I giggled being happy for my friend.

"Anyways, I think I screwed up with Akaashi."

"When don't you screw up with Akaashi? What happened?"

"It's really embarrassing to say but-

~Time skip~

I reached the gym and saw Akaashi waiting outside. I walked up to him and opened the door we walked inside and started chatting while we set up the net and stretched. We didn't do any special practice. Only tossing and spiking. A little spanking too. Hehe~ We both got tired and took a break. It was really hot. I took off my shirt and whipped the sweat off my face and my back. Suddenly I felt something on my back. I turned around and saw Akaashi sat down while writing something on my back.

"Stay still Kotaro." I turned to look at my front. I felt my face getting hot. I'm probably red as a tomato.

Moments later he sat next to me and took his shirt off too.

"I'm really sorry Keiji." I could bring myself to look him in the eyes, not even look at him in general. He then came closer leaving no space between us. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault nor you did something bad. I'm not angry. Just a little sad. Nothing to worry about." He spoke in a low voice. It calmed me down. I then rested my head on his. We weren't looking at anything particular. Just outside were every thing was bright. Everything seemed perfect outside but it clearly wasn't perfect for us.

"I'm really happy to hear this. Then what's your answer?" I asked him not moving an inch.

"You didn't ask me face to face so I won't either." I could feel him smiling. I smiled too.

"Then just take a picture." I took my head off his head and pecked him on the lips and then on his forehead. He stood up and went to our bags to get his phone. Wait... He walked back and sat behind me again and took a photo with MY phone.

"I shouldn't have taken a photo because I couldn't understand what it said in the picture you took, but I'm a good person." He then sat next to me again. This time leaving space between us.

"You're not a good person. You're the best!!" I beamed and when I was about to hug him he stopped me putting his hand between us and shoving me away.

"You will have to wait until you go home to see it." He smirked. It was a creepy smirk.

"Keiji you are the worst!" I shouted and hugged my knees trying to act sad.

"Just a moment ago you said I was the best and now I am the worst? Decide already." That deadly smirk wouldn't leave his face. Such a beautiful face with such a smirk is a sin!! A very sinful sin! If that makes any sense...

Akaashi's P.O.V.

"-e best." I heard Bokuto mumble. I turned my head to face him.

"What was that, Bokuto-san?" I continued to share at him with a smirk.

"I said you are the best! It's just embarrassing to say, even though I said it moments ago, but that's ano- Wait! Bokuto? San? Really? Do you hate me that much?" He whined and then turned around to avoid eye contact with me.

"You are really fun to tease Kotaro." I looked at the front of me and just kept looking nothing in particular, with a smile on my face.

Then Bokuto grabbed my face and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss but it felt good, it felt right.

"I don't care about your answer, I care about now." He kissed me again. This time the kiss was deeper and rougher, but still right.

"I think we should leave, Kotaro. We've been here all morning and even more. That was enough practice." I stood up to start cleaning up. I placed the stray balls in the basket and pushed it inside the storage room. Bonito had already taken the net off and I helped him with the rest. As we were walking out of the storage room I noticed Bokuto's back. He was quite muscular. I could take my eyes off his back and his biceps. I am such a slut for his muscles. Well who wouldn't be? Then he put his shirt on. Great. I lost that nice view. I put my shirt on too and picked up my bag and checked if I had everything inside. When I was sure I looked up and saw Bokuto waiting for me at the door.

"Ready?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I simply nodded a yes as an answer. And walked outside. He locked and we left.

"It's actually the first time I want to leave practice." He said looking ahead with a small-but-turned-into-a-big smile.

"I can tell. You are way too excited. I wouldn't be if I were you." I didn't made an expression. I stayed emotionless on the outside.

"Huuuh??? What do you mean?" (When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no... okay I won't do it again)

"Nothing."

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk but it felt comfortable. When we parted ways a part of me told me that he would just see the photo before he got home but another part of me told me that he wouldn't. I trusted him so I was sure that he wouldn't. It didn't really matter if he read it before or after he arrived home, I just wanted to make him 'suffer'.

Bokuto's P.O.V.

When we parted ways I started walking faster than what I used to walk to make it faster to home. When I was close I started running. Since my mum had a day off she was probably home so I didn't take out any keys. She indeed was home. When I got inside I threw my shoes off not really bothering of where I had send them and ran upstairs. I opened the door and walked inside my room and took my shirt off. I didn't need a stupid phone to tell me his answer. I turned around so my back was facing the mirror and read carefully his answer. A sad smile took over my face. Tears started falling off my face. I didn't know if the tears were from happiness or sadness. I sat on my bed and took my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled down to find Kuroo's contact and called him.

~Flashback~

"What do you want?" He groaned. I probably woke him up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Can you talk? I need advice."

"- If you make it qui-  
\- Shut up Kuro.  
\- Sorry Kenma.  
\- quick."

" Sounds like someone had fun last night." I giggled being happy for my friend.

"Anyways, I think I screwed up with Akaashi."

"When don't you screw up with Akaashi? What happened?"

"It's really embarrassing to say but I kind of asked him to marry me." I whispered the last part.

"- You did what?!  
\- Shut up already!!!  
\- Sorry Kenma. I'll be outside for a while."

"Okay so where were we? Oh yeah! You did what?? Do you even know that homosexual wedding is illegal?? You probably wrecked him! There's no way you could marry him and he really loves you! You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"

"I know!! I feel so awful."

"Did you tell him something like 'You are my first love, do you want to be my last one too?' or were you way too straight forward? If you weren't that straight forward that could save the situation."

"I wrote on his back 'If you could, would you marry me?'. I'm pretty sure that is way too straight forward. Ughh..." I groaned and facepalmed.

"Yes, it is." He sighed.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but if it ends up badly, I'll be there for you bro."

"Thanks bro." I smiled because there was actually a bright side.

"Okay then I will let you go 'sleep' with Kenma again. Goodnight."

He just replied with a goodnight and hang up.

~End of Flashback ~

I stopped crying while I was waiting for Kuroo to pick up. After some seconds he picked up.

"Hey Kuroo." I sniffled.

"Are you alright? You don't sound really good to me." He asked full of concern.

"Guess what. "

"What?"

"He said yes!" I didn't exactly shout. It was like an excited whisper followed by sniffles.

"Really? Dude that's great!!! I've got good news too! You have to guess too."

"Kenma said yes too?"

"Ye- Wait, how did Kenma get into this? And no, I didn't even ask him."

"Then what?"

"You can get married abroad!"

"Bro! You're right! You are super smart! You are amazing "

"I know bro."

Akaashi's P.O.V.

"He just told him you can get married abroad.....  
and now Bokuto is praising Kuro. They will probably hang up after all the praising."

"Thank you Kenma-san. *Sigh* Why are they so dumb?"

"That's how they are, and we have to love them for that. I guess we probably took some bad decisions."

"You are totally right. Anyway, thank you for the information. We will talk again another time. Good bye."

"Goodbye."

*Insert the heaviest sigh a person can make.* "Dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so SO MUCH for reading this one-shot !!! I hope you liked it. It's my first fan fic. I will make more stories or one-shots so if you are interested you can follow me! If you find any mistake in my story please leave a comment about it so I can fix it! Again thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day! Or night or whatever it is where you are living!!


End file.
